


A Mutually Beneficial Agreement

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Dress Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Gift Fic, Humor, Infiltration, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, Mob Boss Leonard Snart, Moving In Together, Passion, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Oliver asks Barry for help getting information on a new mob boss causing problems in both cities. Barry knows Leonard Snart can help him infiltrate and collect the information he needs. He doesn't count on Snart having such an intricate plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this Thette! It was so much fun to write❤️ Particularly since all of your prompts inspired me! They all meshed together very well, imo.

_I wouldn’t normally ask something like this... I know it’s not your usual scene—but we’re desperate here. And they don’t know your face. Even an in—anything. Anything would help._

And of course Barry had agreed to help; when did he refuse a plea for help? Even if it did require him asking another for help himself.

Even if that someone was _Leonard Snart._

But since Barry didn’t usually run with the sort of crowds Oliver needed help with and Snart did, what else was there to do? All he could do was ask.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into Saints and Sinners and took a look around the room. Thankfully, with his dark shirt and slight raggedy jacket, he didn’t look too out of place; nobody seemed all that interested in looking at anyone they hadn’t arrived with anyway.

It took only a moment to recognize Leonard Snart, sitting alone tucked away in the corner booth, shrouded in the dimly lit corner like he didn’t want to be bothered.

It didn’t bode well for Barry’s situation.

In too deep now, he made his way over, hoping a drink out of his own wallet would make Snart more agreeable to his side.

Snart didn’t look up as Barry slid into the booth, simply lifted another fry to his mouth. “Evening Scarlet.”

Barry nodded and folded his hands. “Evening Snart.”

A smirk tugged at the corner of Snart’s mouth as he looked down at his food. “Interesting tone there Barry. Something wrong?”

Barry rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the table. “Not exactly.”

Interest finally caught, Snart looked up. “Oh? That’s fairly vague, Scarlet. Mind catching me up?”

Barry looked up to meet his gaze. “I need your help.”

A slow smirk spread over Snart’s face. “Well well well... Isn’t that interesting. May I ask with what?”

Though staring into Snart’s icy blue eyes and asking for help was more difficult than Barry expected, he maintained eye contact. “I need your help taking down someone trying to start a mob war. A new boss called L’vitsa. They run Pantera.”

Pure delight lit up Snart’s features; which told Barry exactly how bad of an idea this was.

“And you need help,” Snart said, voice colored in joy that was entirely inappropriate for the situation. “ _My_ help.”

Barry held back a sigh. _He could do this._ _For the mission._ “Yes. I need you to help me infiltrate the group.”

Snart folded his hands together and eyed Barry. “Why?”

Barry blinked. “Why?”

Nodding, Snart looked him over. “Why are you doing this? This isn’t your usual kind of mission. No rogue metas, no thieves with cold and heat guns.” His eyes sparkled as he alluded to his and Mick’s exploits.

Barry paused. “A friend asked me to.”

Raising an eyebrow, Snart pounced on the information. “A friend huh?”

Barry shot him a look. “Yes, a friend.”

“Just a friend?”

“Oh my god,” Barry threw his hands up. “Yes, just a friend.”

“I wouldn’t infiltrate a mob for a friend.”

Barry leaned in, mirroring Snart’s folded hands, his eyes wide and clear. “You wouldn’t?”

Snart’s eyes narrowed.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

“Fine,” Snart sat back. “But we’re doing it my way. And I’m the front man.”

Holding back another sigh, a mixture of exasperation and relief, Barry nodded. “Whatever you say.”

Len smirked a bit at that but let it go, his face going serious. “And there’s one more thing.”

“What’s that?”

“You’ll have to move in with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“It has to look real,” Snart said. “Which means you need stuff here. Not just for people to to see but so you’re not seen seen going home for a change of clothes. They’ll tail you occasionally to make sure you’re legit and not just playing me.”_

He was right of course. Barry knew that. There was no way Lisa and Mick wouldn’t check him out thoroughly. And that meant he couldn’t look like he was living half in Snart’s apartment and half in Joe’s house. Especially since that would lead them to Joe and Wally there, and Iris if she visited.

Which is why he’d flashed his belongings into Snart’s apartment that morning.

And he was currently sitting on Snart’s couch. In sweats. Beside Snart.

“God it’s like you’ve never gone undercover before,” Snart said, taking a sip of his beer.

Barry shot him a look and he laughed.

“I’d forgotten,” he said. “You like to do your missions on Main Street, out in the open.”

“It’s kind of undercover,” Barry grumbled, sipping his own beer, and when would sharing a beer with Leonard Snart stop being weird? “I’m not Barry out there.”

“That’s true,” Len allowed. “But you’ll have to look comfortable playing my boyfriend if you want to fool everyone.”

Barry couldn’t believe he had agreed to this. Playing Snart’s live in boyfriend, gaining the trust of his rogues and making it so that he would be able to attend the party with him without raising suspicion.

“Lisa and Mick will be here soon,” Snart said. “Why don’t we go over our key points?”

Barry took a deep breath. “Call you Len. Stay close, with some casual touching.”

“PDA isn’t really my thing so it’s okay that we’re not making out in front of them,” Snart— _Len_ smirked. “But it will look weird if you keep a perimeter around me.”

Barry nodded. “We met at Jitters a month ago when we were getting coffee and decided to sit together. I recognized you from the news but believed you were innocent since I know for a fact your record has been cleared.”

He made a face and made Len chuckle. “Pretty, naive cops with hearts of gold can be like that.”

Barry gave him a look. “CSI.”

“CSI. Of course.”

“And it’s not unusual that I’ve moved in so early because...?”

“Because I like to protect what’s mine.”

A shiver went up Barry’s spine at the word “mine.”

Len continued. “And if there’s a chance that someone would hurt someone I was serious about, I’d keep them close as possible. But I wouldn’t share that with anyone, because it’s none of your business.”

“What an emotionally healthy life you lead,” Barry said dryly.

Len laughed again and was about to respond when a knock at the door came.

He raised his eyebrows. “You ready?”

Barry took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

They stood and Barry went to the kitchen, ready to play the part of helpful boyfriend as Len got the door.

Barry heard Len greet them, Mick’s gruff response and Lisa’s brighter one, and a pause as she presumably hugged him. Then came Barry’s cue.

“Barry, they’re here!”

He turned from the oven and smiled brightly as they entered the room, Lisa and Mick looking confused at the mention of another guest.

The confusion remained as they saw him, simultaneously narrowing their eyes.

“Barry?” Lisa asked.

He widened his smile. “That’s me.” He walked forward with his hand outstretched. “And you must be Lisa. I’ve heard lots of wonderful things about Len’s little sister.”

Her gaze flashed a little, but took his hand, shaking slow. “I’m afraid I haven’t heard anything about you.” She shot a glare at Len.

Barry just laughed, albeit a little forced. “Sounds like Len.”

She smiled tightly, looking to Len. “Sure does.”

“And you must be Mick.” Barry extended a hand to Mick, who just grunted and went to the fridge for a beer. Barry had been expecting that.

“I’m sorry,” Lisa said, not sounding sorry at all. “I’m afraid I don’t understand who you are.”

“That’s Barry,” Len said casually, moving to stand close to him. Barry leaned into his space. “He moved in with me this week.”

Lisa’s jaw visibly worked very hard not to drop, whereas Mick made a noise of confusion.

“He’s your...” Lisa trailed off.

Len smirked. “Boyfriend.”

There was a long pause as he and his baby sister stared each other down.

“I hope everyone likes lasagna,” Barry offered.

***

Playing the part of Len’s boyfriend was easier than he could have ever guessed. They sat next to each other at dinner, a little close for comfort to sell it. Len and Lisa did most of the talking, while Mick spoke in short sentences every so often and Barry mostly just laughed as the pair recounted some childhood memories.

It was...nice. Barry even enjoyed learning some of Len’s past, particularly the embarrassing bits.

“You were a Trekkie?” Barry asked in disbelief as Lisa cackled.

Len rolled his eyes. “Alright, now-”

“Yes!” Lisa clapped happily. “He was Spock two Halloweens in a row!”

Barry laughed loud, picturing Len with the pointed ears and bowl cut. The collected look often on Spock’s face made it too easy to imagine Len as the character.

“It’s a good show,” Len cut in. “And I was not obsessed or anything.”

“You had the action-”

“Shut up Lisa.”

“You know,” Barry said. “I was Kirk for Halloween.”

Len’s eyes sparkled and he leaned in, sliding a hand over Barry’s knee. “Is that so?”

“Alright gross,” Lisa waved her hands. “You guys have been flirting all night. It’s nauseating.”

Barry looked to her in surprise. He hadn’t really been... had he?

Len just smirked at her. “Have I ever complained about any of your boyfriends?”

She pointed her fork at him. “Yes.”

They both laughed and settled into a comfortable bickering.

Barry watched Len as he spoke, his hand still on Barry’s knee, his eyes bright as he argued with his sister. His lips moved quickly, getting out his next quip before she could retort with something equally scathing, but all in good fun.

This was...nice. Barry hadn’t expected it to be. He’d expected tension, discomfort, forced conversation, and desperate acting. But the more he watched Len, he realized it was nice to sit here with him.

Lisa yawned after a particularly weak barb from her brother. “Oh, would you look at the time? Mick, I do believe it’s time we were on our way.”

“Just in time to get out of doing dishes I see,” Len smirked, standing up as she did.

“Oh I’m just trying to give you and Barry some quality time.” She winked over and Barry, making him blush. “But I don’t envy you getting the sauce off these plates.”

Len rolled his eyes and hugged his sister as Barry stood behind him, Mick giving Len a nod and going to wait by the door.

“Barry it was lovely to meet you,” Lisa went in for a hug, which Barry returned happily. He did really like Lisa; she was spunky. She pinched his cheek, just on the edge of too hard. “Don’t hurt my brother, honey. I seem nice now, but I can be a real pain.”

Barry had a flashback of Lisa shooting something to burst into gold right above his head awhile back.

He grinned nervously. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

She laughed and gave him one final hug before bidding them goodbye and leaving with Mick.

Len turned to Barry, smirk big. “So that went well.”

Barry nodded happily, surprising himself when he realized it wasn’t simply pride in making it look real, but the fact that it had also felt good. Like actually having a boyfriend for the night; actually meeting his sister and friend.

“Are you ready to do that for two more weeks?”

Oh right.

***

It was surprisingly simple to settle into life with Len.

It was also surprisingly simple to change _Snart_ to _Len_ in his mind. After a few slip ups at the beginning, he had shifted easily in Barry’s mind. And that was only the start of the way life worked for Barry now.

“Hey,” Barry said, one arm full of a paper bag and a box of beer in his other hand, shutting the door with his hip. “I stopped at that Thai place you like and grabbed some more beer on my way home.” He held up the beer and frowned at it. “It this the brand you like?”

Len looked up from his seat in the spacious living room, setting his book aside and pushing his glasses down to peer at it as well. “I’ve never had that before, but I’m sure it tastes like beer.”

Barry hummed in agreement and walked towards the kitchen, going at a normal pace. He was careful not to speed around the apartment like he might at home; he’d been avoiding using his powers anywhere Lisa and Mick might be unexpectedly watching, even when he knew they weren’t there. It made many of the things he usually did much faster take up larger chunks of his time. Luckily, Len was very good at getting him up at a reasonable time for work.

Len followed after him, inhaling the scent of the Thai food. “Did you mention me like we talked about?”

Barry’s ears burned and he nodded as casually as he could. Len had taken him to his regular Thai hangout a few nights ago as well as a few other places around the neighborhood, trying to show him off so when Barry started showing up in his business at the event in a week, no one would be suspicious. Barry had been supposed to revisit some of those places to re-establish the relationship, but in reality, he’d just been craving the Thai food. Len had great taste.

“Of course,” he said, technically telling the truth. He had raved to the owner about the food he and Len had shared and told her how he was on his way home now. Somehow Len (and his excellent taste) had come up often. “It worked. She thinks I'm smitten.”

Smirking, Len began pulling dishes out of the bag. “I didn't know you were such a good actor.”

“Of course,” Barry said mildly, hoping the blush hasn't migrated to his cheeks. “I was in many school plays you know.”

“Were you?” Len raised his eyebrows, plating up two meals while Barry opened their beers and put the rest in the fridge.

Barry nodded. “Musicals even.”

Len’s gaze flicked up quickly, genuine surprise on his face. “You sing?”

Cheekily, Barry grinned and took a sip of his beer. “Maybe.”

Len’s eyes glittered. “I want to hear.” He slid Barry's plate over, along with a fork.

Humming, Barry stabbed a piece of chicken and chewed it thoughtfully. “Hm, no,  I don't think so.”

“And why not?” Len asked indignantly. “I am your boyfriend after all.”

Barry laughed. “Then maybe one of our dates should be going to a karaoke bar,” he said teasingly.

Len made a face. “Fine, covet your special talent.”

“You already know some of my talents,” Barry pointed out, stabbing a fork full of food in Len’s direction. “And you might be able to hear me in the shower, at least.”

Raising one eyebrow, Len smirked. “That an invitation, Barry?"

The blush definitely hit Barry's cheeks that time, but he kept his cool.

“For my very handsome boyfriend, Lenny?” he grinned and took a bite. “Absolutely.”

It was far too easy to stay like this, leaning over the kitchen counter, just a little too close, heads bent together over their food.

And if they brushed together a little more than was absolutely necessary, well, it was only pretend.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Wear this,” Len said, laying the suit over the bed. “And the cufflinks on the dresser.”_ _  
_

_Barry took a shuddering breath, looking up from the picture of L’vitsa on his phone, courtesy of Felicity. “Okay. Are you ready for this?”_

_Len smirked. “Are you?”_

“Stop fidgeting,” Len hissed, tugging his arm free from being looped in Barry’s and slipping it around his waist. “You’ll give yourself away.”

“I’m trying,” Barry whispered back, working not to startle at the casual touch. “I’m not used to being surrounded by mobsters and not doing something about it.”

Len smirked, drawing Barry closer and grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing tray and handing it to Barry.

Accepting it, Barry looked to him. “This doesn’t do anything for me.”

“Maybe it doesn’t do anything for Central City’s favorite speedster,” Len muttered. “But it does something for Barry Allen.”

“Right.” Barry took a large gulp nervously, looking around after.

“Oh my god,” Len rolled his eyes as he took another flute of champagne. “I’m regretting this already.”

Barry scoffed a little. “Yeah right. You’re loving this.”

Peeking at Barry out of the corner of his eye, Len held back a wide grin. “Now that’s better. Look that relaxed the rest of the night and we’ll be fine.”

Realizing Len meant when Barry had been teasing him, Barry blushed slightly. When had it become so easy to relax, and even enjoy time around Leonard Snart?

“Now there you go again,” Len said, rolling his eyes but still smiling. “I’m never taking you anywhere nice again if you’re going to look this uncomfortable.”   


Before Barry could answer that Len wouldn’t have to take him anywhere at all if this went according to plan, Len tugged his hand forward and Barry stumbled into his arms.

“Hey!” he said, keeping his wits about him enough to keep the word quiet.

Len simply situated his gangly limbs so one of Barry’s hands was on his shoulder and the other in his hand, while he placed his own hand on Barry’s waist.

“What are you doing?” Barry hissed quietly, moving with Len’s guidance.

“Dancing,” Len answered simply, stepping gracefully despite Barry’s dragging weight in his arms.

Then Barry heard the tune, listening and realizing Len was leading him along to it.

“Oh,” he said, fighting the urge to blush, grasping at Len tighter and trying to keep up with the simple moves Len was demonstrating.

“You look very handsome tonight, love,” Len said louder as he spun Barry past some other couples dancing, grinning widely.

Barry couldn’t stop the blush that time, looking at Len in surprise. “What?”

“I’m trying to play a doting boyfriend here, Barry,” Len said between his teeth, hand slipping from Barry’s waist to his lower back, drawing them closer. “Don’t make it harder.”

Barry let out a little humph, leaning into Len’s touch. “I’m not.” He squeezed Len’s shoulder. “You look handsome too.”

Len laughed quietly. “You’re supposed to say it when other people can hear Barry.”   


“I can’t just tell you?” Barry asked innocently, smiling with wide eyes.

Len looked at him in surprised and then grinned, arm tightening around Barry’s waist. “Thank you.”

Len’s touch on him was warm and firm, in no danger of slipping. It was nice to dance like this, to not worry about what he was doing; he simply held onto Len and let him worry about it.

It was almost... fun.

He leaned into the touch, taking his hand from Len’s and circling it around Len’s neck instead, moving them closer. It was more intimate this way, but better for them to talk to each other.

“When will L’vitsa be here?” he asked quietly.

The moment he stopped speaking there was a reverent pause in the talk around them that picked up into more stilted conversations slowly. Barry and Len’s gaze snapped to the people who had inspired the momentary silence.

A tall man with gray streaks at his temples, a hard set to his jaw that juxtaposed the charming smile on his lips, and a perfectly tailored suit to rival Len’s had entered. A dark haired woman in a spectacular blue dress was on his arm, her dark lipstick done flawlessly.

“L’vitsa,” Barry breathed.

Len nodded once, eyes dark as he looked L’vitsa up and down. “Play it cool Scarlet. Just stay by me.”

He started to walk, taking Barry with him, but not towards L’vitsa—towards the bar. When Barry glanced over his shoulder, he saw L’vitsa doing the same, slowly as he shook hands and smiled his way through the crowd.

The path Len took was looped through the room, looking casual enough to anyone observing for carefully positioned near where L’vitsa would be when he finally got there.

They arrived at the glossy bar just a moment before L’vitsa and his wife did and the bartender rushed over.

“Two scotches for us,” Len said, tapping the bar. “And whatever Mr. L’vitsa and his lovely wife will have.”

L’vitsa hid his surprise well, though a flicker showed. “A scotch for me as well.” He turned to look at his wife for her drink.

She smiled with her perfect lips. “Your best white wine.”

The bartender nodded and set to pour the drink.

L’vitsa turned to look at Len. “You know my name but I’m afraid I don’t know yours.”

Len smiled and extended his hand. “Leonard Snart. And my partner Barry.”

L’vitsa returned the smile and took the handshake. “Ivan, as I’m sure you know. And my lovely wife Maria.”

With a demure smile, Maria extended her hand as well, saying in a soft voice, “Hello.”

Lifting her hand to his mouth, Len kissed it softly. L’vitsa watched the exchange with a critical, but not unapproving eye.

“May I ask,” he said once Maria’s hand went back to her side. “How is it that you are familiar with me?”

Accepting the drink that the bartender set in front of him, Len took a small drink. “I like to know potential business partners. I’ve heard your new businesses are flourishing.” And there was that telltale Len smirk that Barry had come to enjoy.

“Ah,” L’vitsa smiled wider as his wife sipped her wine beside him. “I am glad to hear it is gaining a pleasant reputation. You are interested in working with us?”

“I am,” Len said smoothly. “Perhaps we could talk more somewhere more private? I’m sure Barry would be more than happy to entertain your darling Maria.”

“Of course,” L’vitsa responded. “You don’t mind do you dear?”

“Not at all,” Maria said softly, eyes sparkling at Barry.

Well that had been easy.

Len gave Barry one last look before he and L’vitsa set off with their drinks, leaving Barry and Maria alone at the bar.

Before Barry could say anything, Maria smiled at him, her eyes bright. “Do you like to dance?”

***

Maria adored dancing. And Barry couldn’t say she didn’t make it fun. Though he didn’t have the best coordination when it came to this sort of thing, he had improved somewhat since becoming the Flash.

He laughed as they spun, the crowd making sure to part when they came too close. Nobody was eager to piss off Leonard Snart or Ivan L’vitsa.

“Oh Barry,” Maria sighed soft as she settled back into the position. “It’s so nice to have someone pleasant to be around while my husband discusses business.”

Barry grinned happily, swaying slowly. “Same here. I don’t get to do this sort of thing often.”

Maria chuckled. “Tell me about it. Everytime Ivan wants to make a partnership, I’m stuck drinking my wine and trying not to fall asleep.”

Trying to play his part well, Barry nodded emphatically. “Len gets very passionate about his work.”

A smirk to rival Len’s tugged at the corner of Maria’s perfect lips. “Your partner enjoys working with computer software then?”

“Uh,” Barry stumbled for a moment, recovering best he could. “Yes.”

Maria’s smirk only grew. “Do you know much of your partner’s business Barry?”

“Some,” Barry said, guarded. His brow drew together. “How much do you know about your husband’s business?”

Maria’s perfect teeth flashed. “More than he does.”

The color drained from Barry’s face. “Your husband doesn’t really run the business, does he?”

“My sweet Ivan?” Maria pouted slightly. “Of course he does. The public part of it anyway.”

Swallowing hard, Barry tried to remain calm. As much as he desperately wanted to flash out of this situation and tell Len, he couldn’t do that without giving himself away. “It sounds like Len would rather be talking to you.”

Maria laughed. “I’m sure he would.”

Suddenly, something sharp pressed into Barry’s thigh, sinking into the muscle.

“But I’m afraid you can’t tell him that,” Maria cooed, retracting the syringe. “But I think the business meeting could wrap up now, don’t you?”

Barry’s watch screen turned white, script running over it as it read his vitals. He carefully tilted his wrist to read it.

_Sedative. Cannot effect subject with advanced metabolism. Intended to make subject exceedingly drowsy; events unclear in memory._

Barry immediately went slack, trying to play a normal sedated person.

Normal people probably didn’t get sedated by mob bosses very often.

Maria continued to coo at him, letting him lean on her as they walked.

“If you tell anyone,” she whispered soft. “I’m sure I can have a business meeting with your partner of my own.”

Holding himself back from whirling on her right now, Barry tightened his jaw and let him lead her.

In the corner, Len’s jaw was tight, probably realizing that Ivan thought that his company really did work on computer software as it’s main incentive. They both looked up as Maria and Barry approached, Ivan lighting up while Len suppressed a look of panic.

“I’m afraid Barry and I had one too many drinks,” Maria smiled happily, letting her speech slur slightly. “Are you ready to go my love?”

L’vitsa stood and took her hand, kissing her cheek. “Of course, my dear.”

Len rushed to take Barry from her as she leaned into her husbands touch. “We’ll finish our discussion another time?”

“Splendid.” Ivan smiled and shook his hand. “Have a wonderful night you two.”

With a last taunting smile thrown over her shoulder, Maria and Ivan walked off towards the front.

“Fuck Barry are you okay?” Len turned and started to feel over Barry’s abdomen, looking for some source of what could be happening.

“I’m fine,” Barry hissed, not thinking about how nice it felt to lay over Len. “I have to act like this. She tried to sedate me.”

“She tried to-” Len’s voice rose in volume before he cut himself off. “And you say that calmly?”

“Well it didn’t work so-”

Len raised a hand. “Barry. Just get us out of here.”

After the night he’d had, Barry was happy to oblige.


	4. Chapter 4

_ “Tell me something about you,” Barry said, leaning forward where he sat crosslegged on the bed. It had become so much easier to sit here casually over the course of the week and a half he’d been there, acting as Len’s boyfriend. They spent time in the bedroom without any awkwardness—it was just another room to spend time in, with a comfier seating are. “Something I don’t know.” _ _   
_

_ Len, leaning back on his hands with his legs outstretched. “Hmm... there’s a lot you don’t know Scarlet. We so rarely bonded before now.” His eyes sparkled as he teased. _

_ Barry laughed soft. “Something only a boyfriend would know.” _ _   
_

_ Len cocked his head and grinned. “Well that’s a dangerous game Barry...” _

Barry flashed into the apartment, he and Len stumbling as they came to a stop inside the bedroom.

“Finally,” he breathed. “I can get this suit off.”

He set to work on the buttons, looking up when he didn’t hear a classic Leonard Snart retort.

Len was glaring at him with an icy gaze, blue eyes glittering and hard.

“Uh...” Barry stared back in bewilderment. “What?”

“What the hell happened back there?” Len snarled. “What did she do?”   


“Oh!” Barry said, relieved to understand Len’s anger. “She tried to sedate me. It was supposed to make me act really drunk and forget everything she told me. Because —get this —she’s the mastermind behind everything! That’s why the husband didn’t... know... anything.”   


His last words trailed off as Len’s murderous expression didn’t subside. 

“Uh, Len?” he said slowly. “Are you good?”

“Let me get this straight,” Len said coldly. “You spend all night with this woman, getting to know her, she  _ sedates _ you, and you just run us back here?”

Okay, so from Len’s tone, Barry was pretty sure he was mad at him for some reason.

“Yeah?” Barry said slowly, voice cracking in the middle.

Len threw his hands up. “Oh my god!”

Watching Len turn away and start to pace furiously, Barry bit his lip. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Yes,” Len growled, whirling on his heels to pace back the other way, glaring at the ground before he stepped on it. “No. I don’t know.”

“Okay,” Barry said, sarcasm leaking into his tone before he could stop it. “Thanks for clearing that up.”

“You’re the one who got drugged by a mobster!” Len turned on him, nostrils flaring.

“Only kind of!” Barry protested. “It didn’t work on me!”

“But it  _ could _ have,” Len said, stepping closer. “She could have seriously hurt you. You put yourself in danger for no reason!”

“It was for a reason!” Barry’s frown deepened. “We were on a mission. We were there to get information and I got it!”   


“I was handling it!” Len shouted, his face growing closer to Barry’s in his fury. 

“So was I!” Barry yelled back, vaguely aware that the last time they’d been this close, it was because they’d kissed in front of Lisa. “I was handling it too!”   


“But you didn’t have to!” Any closer now, and Len’s tux would brush his own. “You could have been hurt!”

Barry rolled his eyes. “There’s always a possibility of that. I put myself in danger every day! I’m the  _ Flash _ .”

“But you didn’t have to  _ this time _ !” Len’s eyes burned furiously. “I was taking care of y- it!”

His falter on the last word brought Barry up short. “You- what?”

If Barry didn’t know any better, he would have sworn Len blushed.

“Nothing.” Len didn’t move away.

“It wasn’t nothing,” Barry said. “You were going to say something else.”

“Shut up Allen,” Len glared into his eyes.

Anger flared in Barry’s chest again. “Make me.”

Len grabbed his arms and tugged him forward, pressing his lips to Barry’s in an instant.

Subtle, yet effective.

As soon as Len’s hands were freed from his biceps, Barry threw his arms around Len’s neck and tugged him closer. Len responded by slipping his arms around Barry’s waist instead, tightening into a vice grip. It seemed impossible for them to press closer together, but they tried, fingers scrambling for purchase on the silken fabric, arms curling tighter around each other. They kissed furiously, heat from the fight leftover and a new heat burning low in their stomachs, one kindled from the realization that Len had been  _ protecting _ Barry tonight, had been keeping him out of the line of fire. No, not just keeping him out, putting himself in in Barry’s place. If Len had had his way, L’vitsa would have tried to take him out, regardless of how much more affected he would have been than Barry.

Their breaths came hot and heavy, mingling into struggling pants as the kiss became more intense, the sharp scent of Len’s cologne slicing into Barry’s nostrils as he tried to catch enough breath to fill his lungs.

Len’s hands fisted into Barry’s tux, the fabric tearing under his grip as he made a failed attempt at the buttons. Not one ounce of care filled Barry; he was only spurred to pull at Len’s clothes as well, too preoccupied to even use his speed, simply ripping with fumbling fingers.

The tuxes fell fairly quickly once they were torn to shreds, thankfully bringing them closer than before, Barry’s arms locking around Len’s neck once more.

“That was-” Len muttered between fervent kisses, yanking Barry forward and dragging him towards the bed. “Expensive.”   


“I’ll buy you a new one,” Barry promised, pushing Len back onto the mattress and straddling him fast so he didn’t lose the perfect feel of Len’s heated skin on his. 

The rumble of Len’s laugh low in his chest vibrated under Barry’s fingertips. “Don’t bother. It died a  _ suit _ able death.”

Partially in exasperation, partially because Len had squeezed the junction of his ass and his thigh, Barry groaned. “Tell me you did not just make a pun while I’m naked on top of you.”

Curling a hand around Barry’s neck and pulling him in for a slow, wet, downright  _ filthy _ kiss, Len made all of the indignation fly right out of Barry’s mind.

“Maybe,” he answered after he had thoroughly washed every thought out of Barry’s head that wasn’t  _ him _ and  _ want _ and  _ more _ .

“Hnng?” he answered, mostly focused on rolling his hips to grind on the thick cock beneath him.

Whatever smart retort Len had been about to shoot back was lost when their erections slid together, nothing but a dribble of precome to make the stinging slide easier.

“Lube,” Barry choked out, fingers curling on Len’s chest as their cocks slid together again, dragging with a slight edge of pain that made his eyes roll back.

With surprisingly no resistance to Barry’s demand, Len threw a hand behind him to grab at the drawer of his bedside table, yanking it out, fingers fumbling to pop the cap.

Barry accepted some lube into his palm and quickly wrapped a hand around his and Len’s cocks, stroking quick in his eagerness for more of the exquisite feeling Len was offering.

Len took some lube on his own fingers and brought them around to Barry’s ass, lifting it from his thighs to press a fingertip to Barry’s rim.

Barry’s head fell back as he gasped, fingers tightening around their shafts, making Len gasp beneath him. Every action brought a reaction, each touch, moan, kiss, gasp bringing forth one from the other until it was an endless circle of exchanges.

Slowly, Len pressed his fingers into Barry’s hole, spreading him open and making his eyes roll back in his head. His strokes stuttered and slowed, trying to wrap his mind around the sensations from both sides.

His fist tightened and his nails dug into Len’s chest with his free hand, pushing back on Len’s fingers.

Len grunted soft and jerked his hips into Barry’s grasp, the lube on his palm mixing slickly over the shafts, making the thrusts sticky and messy in the best way. Precome leaked from both of their tips, running and coating along with the lube.

Len’s fingers pressed deep, matching Barry’s sloppy strokes in an unpredictable rhythm, enough to make Barry’s mouth fall open, chasing air.

“If you keep that up,” Barry gulped down as much as he could breathe. “I’m not gonna last.”   


A broken laugh turned to a dashed moan as Len arched a little. “That makes two of us.”

Their gazes met and Barry lifted up deliberately, slipping off of Len’s fingers. That was a feat all in itself, leaving the pleasurable thickness of Len’s digits, and Barry let him know so, with a whimper that also served as an encouragement.

Len’ shifted beneath Barry, grasping Barry’s hip in one hand and his cock in the other, guiding the tip to Barry’s stretched and slick hole.

Barry pressed his palms to Len’s chest, clutching at the curve of his shoulders for dear life, his sanity threatening to ebb right out of his mind and leave him this mess desperate only for Len’s next touch.

His thighs trembled in a way they hadn’t since before the lightning strike as he sank slowly onto Len’s cock, unsure of who’s groan filled the air, the sensation was  _ just so good- _

His vision whited in a burst as he sat back on Len’s thighs, so full and stretched and  _ close _ , heat in the air crackling with static at the sudden shuddering tension. It broke and snapped as Barry tested his position, swirling his hips and releasing a broken, guttural cry that echoed in the moan that came from Len.

Len’s hand met one of Barry’s on his chest, grasping it in a tender, unbreakable hold, right over his heart; his other hand found Barry’s hip and guided him, moving Barry into his bouncing thrusts. Barry clutched at the hand in his, eyes forcing themselves open to watch Len beneath him, eyes dark and burning, roaming over Len’s vulnerable features, deep in the throes of pleasure, all walls and guarded pretenses abandoned, leaving just  _ Len _ , thrusting up into him and holding his hand in the ultimate juxtaposition that somehow fit perfectly with everything they’d been through.

Then Len’s eyes opened and he met Barry’s gaze; he didn’t close anything off to Barry’s stare, just saw everything that Barry was baring to him, letting him see everything right back.

It was the best kind of problem, wanting to see everything on Len’s face and wanting to kiss him so badly, one that Barry might never have a solution to. He could only settle for bringing his forehead to Len’s, alternating between kissing him feverishly and staring into his eyes up close, rocking back to meet Len’s hips pressing up against him. 

They curled around each other, limbs knotting together impossibly as they simply tried to be as close as possible, the movement of their hips moving at Barry’s lightning speed, a scream hurtling into silence from God knows who.

Time ceased to exist linearly, and whoever came first was a mystery. Len spilled inside Barry, his lips open in a silent cry that Barry swallowed right up as his own orgasm hit him, splattering over Len’s chest.

It was quiet.

Their breath slowly returned to them. 

Both of their lungs seemed devoid of any oxygen and they inhaled as deeply as they could, air filling in a steady wave in a previously airless room. Their limbs were twisted, Barry’s arms curled around Len’s neck under him and Len holding his waist, like when they had first kissed. With great difficulty, Barry lifted his heavy head, his sweaty bangs hanging over his forehead, and stared into Len’s eyes. They were still dark, smoldering low, though something new was there: surprise. Not that what they had just done had happened but that it was so spectacular, that it quite thoroughly ruined them for anyone else.

Silence stayed between them, but it was not uncomfortable, it was simply elongating what had settled around them in the aftermath. Not quite afterglow, but something similar, something that belonged in the dark where they still held each other so intimately, not in the morning sun with a sweeter embrace.

And so, after one more beat of looking into Len’s eyes, Barry lowered his head to Len’s shoulder, and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Why is your bed right in the path of the sun?” Barry grumbled as he rolled over. The pillow barrier had held during the night and there had been no accidental touching. That wasn’t to say that it had helped Barry sleep any and he was rather grumpy. _

_ “Because I like feeling the sun in the morning,” Len answered, ramrod straight on his back, the sun’s burning rays over his hard features, eyes closed. _

_ “Why?” Barry griped, flopping around like a fish on a dock in a desperate bid for comfort near his enemy turned ally. _

_ Len paused and Barry peeked open one eye in confusion to study his face, his own features screwed up in morning fatigue and confusion at the lack of a sarcastic retort. _

_ “Chases away the last of the nightmares.” _

_ Ah. _

Sure enough, in the morning light, their passionate hold had shifted into a more tender embrace. They laid next to each other, Len’s arm around Barry’s shoulders, Barry’s thrown over Len’s waist, their legs tangled and their faces turned to face each other even in sleep.

As the rosy, honey gold sun glowed over their skin, their eyes opened, first Barry’s, blinking a few times to get his sight right, then Len’s, opening far slower but in one lift.

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither saying anything. There was hardly any need to yet, the silence did not need to be broken. Neither felt any need to explain their actions from last night away, nor pretend it hadn't happened or mattered. It had and it did; simple as that.

Barry could see now why Len liked the sun in the morning; in the wake of anything that happened in the night, where things seemed infinitely more unreal, the sun illuminated all the truths and proved them right. Instead of showing Len that his nightmares weren’t real however, this morning the sun showed him a dream had been true.

“So,” Barry croaked soft when the time to speak came. “I was supposed to move out today. Big break up and all that.”

Len nodded a little in acknowledgement. “Of course. Our scheduled relationship has come to a close.”  
Barry licked his lips. “And our... unscheduled relationship?” Yes, last night had happened and had meant something, but this was still Leonard Snart he was talking to here, and anything could change at the snap of a speedster’s fingers when you were dealing with someone who could be an enemy or ally at any given moment.

A flicker of a smile crossed over Len’s lips. “That is, as the name suggests, unscheduled.” His limbs tensed and shifted against Barry as he stretched them out, groaning low before he spoke again. “But I would say that, as it is so, that no move is required.”

A huge grin spread over Barry’s face, the little effort he put into concealing it nowhere near enough to affect it. “Really?”

Len looked to him, his smirk softened by genuine happiness. His next words were the only thing that gave away the vulnerability he felt, somewhat unsure. “If you would like to stay.”

Barry kissed him.

It was slow and deep, his hand going to cup Len’s cheek, kissing languid and contented.

The sun rose further, shining through the entirety of the window panes and illuminating the bed, banishing any shadows and warming their skin.

“I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you liked!


End file.
